how barney met robin
by Hummelberryshipper99
Summary: Barney is in love with robin, but he is in denial. can his friends make him see that he wants to be a married man? find out!


**okay, this is my first try at how i met your mother, and i gotta say, i love barney and robin together! they are just so compatible.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**[barney point of view.]**

Ever since I met robin, I always thought she was beautiful. Heck, when I was trying to make ted and robin not move in together some years ago, and I said, 'ted, you're not gonna like what you're gonna see in the mornings when she has no makeup on.' and she replied with, 'im not wearing makeup now.' I saw her in another light. but, unfortunately, when I said, 'oh my god, you're beautiful.' she just took it as a compliment as a friend. but, now and then I would think, _I want a wife and kids someday, and maybe with robin. oh, god, I need a hot girl now!._

One day, at the bar, me and Robin and the rest of the gang is there, at our usual seats. Marshall and lily are taking turns holding their baby. Ted and me are being good wingmen for each other, robin is talking to some guy. now and then, when ted isn't looking, I look at her. she looks back, smiling.

''So, barney, any good woman out there today?'' Ted asks, looking around the bar. I shake my head.

''None attractive so far, teddy.'' He follows my gaze to Robin and smirks.

''So, barney has a crush on robin, huh?'' Ted says, poking my arm playfully.

I scoff, ''No. Even though she is smoking, she is my friend. My female Wingman. Remember that one time that we dated? I got fat and ugly, and she looked like an old lady.'' Ted shook his head, amused.

''Maybe that's because you weren't in love. You only thought that you were in love. You liked each other, but not LOVE.'' Ted says, smiling a little at me.

''Look, teddy, I'm not like you. I don't believe in true love. I don't. I believe in one night stands. I believe in hot woman, those of India, China, Spain, America, and, wait for it...''

''Canada.'' Ted interrupted. I sighed, defeated.

''She likes you too, you know.'' Ted said again, smiling. He is such a know it all sometimes, stupid Wingman.

I ignored the sudden happy feeling in my stomach, setting my drink down. ''Cool story, bro. anyway, I was thinking we could play a little game, called...'' I say, finding a girl.

''No!'' Ted said, irritated.

I find a hot girl and turn her to Ted.

''Haaavvvee you met Ted?'' I said, walking to the booth where marshall and lily are. I sit down, suddenly tired.

''You ok, bar?'' Marshall asked, worried.

''Nah, im ok. I'm just tired of always having this same routine. Wake up, eat, bar, girl, one-night-stand, repeat. It's just... I need a change.'' marshall nods, confused a little.

''Barney Stinson tired of being everything that's him? I think I saw a pig fly.'' Lily said, feeding a bottle to the baby.

''Guys? you know that baby's isn't allowed in bars, right?'' I said, smirking.

they look a little guilty, but not a lot. ''you know,'' i start, swishing my drink in circles. ''i think baby's get a mental illness by being around this much alcohol and smoke.'' i take a drink, then smile.

They quickly pack up their things and practically run out of the bar, leaving myself smiling.

''Barney Stinson, you are one smart guy,'' I say to myself, smirking. ''Not too bad on the eyes either.'' i say, taking a sip. It was then Robin came over to me, looking confused.

''Why'd Marshall and Lily go?'' She asked, sliding into the booth across from me. I shrug, looking innocent.

''No idea, I think they said they had to put the baby down for a nap.'' I say, guessing. She nodded, smiling friendly.

''So, do you have any girls on your radar yet tonight?'' She asked, looking around the bar, being the Wingman. I smile sadly, shaking my head.

''Yea.. But, she knows me too well, might just pick another girl instead.'' I say, sighing. She looked confused, but nodded nonetheless. It was times like these I wished she would figure it all out, maybe soon. But, other than Lily, She is the only best 'girl' friend i have, I _never _want to mess that up, just because of my stupid and childish feelings. A few months ago, when we were together, I almost ruined our friendship. This time though, No. It was just my past feelings coming back to haunt me, that's all. After a few one-night-stands, Alot of alcohol, and maybe a stable relationship with another girl, the feelings for Robin will go away forever. As that last thought went through my mind, I felt a over-whelming sensation of sadness in the pit of my stomach. I brushed it off as a stomach-ache.


End file.
